It was kind of a funny story
by UnderMyUmbrella
Summary: Sam and Dean go looking for a ghost and end up with a toad. So they take him to Bobby's and lots of stuff happens. No Sam/Dean/Toad/Bobby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Sam's POV

Sam sighed. "Dean, I don't think anything is in here. Maybe it was just some kids who were pulling a prank." Dean shook his head. "Can't be, Sam. If it wasn't a ghost or some undead thing, maybe it was a monster. We have to be sure this place is empty." Sam rolled his eyes. They had been searching for hours. They had been through it twice already, and Sam was tired. Dean, on the other hand, was sure he saw something around here and refused to give up till he found it. "I'm going to go check the other room, okay, Dean?" Dean nodded as Sam walked through the old rusted doors.

Sam looked around the room. It was big, with concrete floors and heavy rusted chains hanging around, with a few broken and fallen on the floor. All the windows were broken, and graffiti sprinkled the walls. Sam shook his head. _"Like anyone would really want to live in this place." _Suddenly he heard chains rattle and something move in the rafters. He cocked his gun and looked up. He was greeted by a heavy boot to the chest.

Toad's POV

He watch the two guys walk around from atop the old beams and chains holding up the roof. One guy had short hair and wore a leather jacket. He kept talking about ghosts and monsters. The other one with the longer flippy hair was silent for a while, then began to complain about this search thing. The flippy haired guy looked annoyed. "Dean, I don't think anything is in here. Maybe it was just some kids who were pulling a prank." _"Hmmm. So his name is Dean."_ Dean shook his head at flippy. "Can't be, Sam. If it wasn't a ghost or some undead thing, maybe it was a monster. We have to be sure this place is empty." Toad squinted at that. _"Wot the hell would these two want wif me?"_

'Sam' looked around, almost if bored. Suddenly Sam's voice broke the silence. "I'm going to go check the other room, okay, Dean?" Dean just nodded, not even bothering to look. Sam walked into the other room, completely unaware of his watcher above. Toad had become bored watching Dean walk around, so he moved towards the door Sam had gone through. Besides, Dean apparently had his guard up, while Sammy boy over here didn't. He swung through the door when Dean had left to go outside the old warehouse and when Sam just wasn't paying attention.

He swung onto the wall and swiftly climbed up it. He jumped up to the rafters, unaware he would fly right into a set of old chains. The chains rattled as he tried to pull out of them. _"Shit!"_ He quickly jumped away from the loud chains. Then heard something click down below him. _"Is that... a gun?" _Sam was looking up into the rafters now. He knew he would be caught now. Unless he got Sam first. He jumped straight at Sam, kicking him in the chest. Sam dropped the gun and fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Toad quickly snatched the gun up with his tongue. "Wot do you and your friend want wif me? Wot have I done to deserve to be hunted like an animal?" Toad said these words with an angry stare at Sam.

Sam's POV

Sam stared up at the shadowed figure that had just attacked him. The shadowed figure had somehow gotten the gun, and now was feet away from him. "Wot do you and your friend want wif me? Wot have I done to deserve to be hunted like an animal?" This person sounded extremely angry... and British. Sam coughed and began to talk. "Some people told us that this place was haunted and that a ghost had been scaring people, and..." The person cut him off. "Well, I ain't no bloody feckin' ghost, so get out!" Sam slowly got up despite the pain in his chest. _"Crap. I think I have broken ribs." _Sam looked up at the figure who appeared to be hiding in the dark. "If you're not a ghost, then what are you?" The figure paused. "Get the feck out."

Dean's POV

A loud thud came from inside the building. _"Sam!" _Dean went back inside, slowly and cautiously. Then he heard someone talking. "Wot do you and your friend want wif me? Wot have I done to deserve to be hunted like an animal?" Dean listened. This person was talking to Sam. He heard Sam began to cough and sputter. "Some people told us that this place was haunted and that a ghost had been scaring people, and..." The other person cut Sam off. "Well, I ain't no bloody feckin' ghost, so get out!" Dean continued listening and began slowly moving forward as he pulled his gun out. Sam spoke again, sounding as though he had been hit in the chest. "If you're not a ghost, then what are you?" The other person moved back from Sam. "Get the fuck out."

Sam's POV

Sam stood up. Dean was behind the figure now, holding his pistol. The figure jerked around as Dean cocked his gun. "Who the hell are you?" The figure paused again, but didn't really seem worried. Finally he answered. "Toad." Dean pointed the gun at him. "This isn't a joke." The figure looked back at Sam, then to Dean again. "I'm not joking. My name is Toad." Dean put his gun down. "Alright, Toad. Come out where we can see you." Suddenly Toad seemed worried. He stepped back away from them. Sam turn towards him. "Have you been scaring the people around here?" Toad didn't answer.

Dean pointed his gun up at Toad. "Come out so we can see you or I'll shoot." Toad didn't move. "Fine.", Dean growled.

Toad's POV

Dean's would shoot him unless he came out. But there is no way in hell he would come out. He heard Dean began to pull back on the trigger. That was all the insentive he needed to move. His tongue quickly lashed out and wrapped onto the rafter above. He pulled himself up and began running along the rafters. Dean began to shoot at him. Suddenly something sharp pierced his leg. He screamed as he fell from the rafters. He landed hard on the cement floor, breaking his wrist. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fight them off and get away now. He laid there as the two guys approached him. Dean still had his gun aimed at him. "Now, what are you?" Toad couldn't look up at them. "A mutant, okay? Just kill me already if you're gonna bloody do it!" Sam and Dean stopped.

Dean's POV

_"A mutant?" _Him and Sam stopped. Sam looked at him. They had heard about mutants recently on TV, but never had actually met one. Dean put his gun down. "We're not gonna kill you. But now you need medical attention." Toad looked up at them, an angry look spread across his face. "No hospital would give me medical attention. I'm a _mutant._ Regular hospitals won't help me." Dean kneeled down. "Sam, help me get him out of here." He turned back to Toad. "I know someone who will help you."

As Dean reached for him, Toad jerked back. "How do I know I can bloody trust you?" Sam kneeled down beside Dean, then began to talk. "You don't. You're just going to have to trust us." Dean nodded. Sam was always good with words. Toad glared at them. "Okay. I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay." Sam and Dean helped him up so they could walk him to the car. Sam used a piece of his jacket to tie around Toad's leg to keep it from bleeding. "Call Bobby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sam's POV

"Who the hell is this?" Bobby looked down at the green guy who was now glaring at him. Sam looked at the green guy then to Bobby. "This is Toad. aka the ghost we went to find at the old warehouse." Toad turned his glare from Bobby to Sam. "I already told you I ain't no fecking ghost." Sam raised his eyebrows in concern as he turned to go get a beer. They were going to need patience to deal with this guy. Dean was hanging out in the kitchen playing with his phone and drinking a beer. Sam walked over next to him and leaned on a counter. "Is Ned coming?" Dean nodded. "Yeah. He said he would be here in an hour. I told him that Toad was a mutant, so hopefully he won't say anything insulting to Toad."

Sam nodded. Ned always did have a big mouth, but was really a nice guy. He was a great doctor too, and knew how to treat almost any disease. Even monster related diseases. A broken wrist and a gunshot wound would be nothing.

Toad's POV

"Ned? A guy name Ned is gonna fix me up?" Dean looked up from his beer. "Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Dean said this with an eminent sarcasm to his voice. Toad looked out of the window and ignored Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and left the room. The guy with a beard walked in a couple minutes after Dean left. Sam told him the guy's name when they got here. It was Brent or something, right? Meh. He would figure it out. He forgot Brent had been standing there, so it surprised him when he spoke. "Hey. So how ya holdin' up?" Toad looked up at him. "I'm just fine, Brent. "Maybe it was the added emphasis on the n in Brent, but the guy's eyebrows furrowed when he said Brent. "It's Bobby." Toad glance up at him, uncaring. "Oh."

Bobby's POV

Bobby crossed his arms, slightly agitated that this Toad guy didn't seem to be appreciating anything they were doing for him. He looked down at the kid, who was staring blankly out the window. He shook his head and left the room. As he went to the kitchen to grab a beer, there was knocking on the door. Bobby sat at the table knowing Sam or Dean would get it. Sure enough, he heard someone open the door and then Sam begin talking. "Hey Ned! Thanks for coming. He really needs some fixing up."

Dean's POV

Dean ran down the stairs as he heard Sam start talking to Ned. Ned walked past Sam to Dean. "Hello, Dean. So where is this guy?" Dean nodded towards the living room. "He's chillin' on Bobby's couch." Ned nodded and walked in to see Toad. Dean crossed his fingers and silently prayed Ned wouldn't make any green jokes. Sam walked in after Ned towards the living room. Dean walked into the kitchen to see if Bobby was there. Sure enough, Bobby was sitting in there chugging a beer. Dean leaned on the table. "Hey, Bobby. So, how ya liking our friend?" Bobby took another gulp before answering. "I'm not." With that, Bobby got up and want to the living room. Dean sighed and smiled to himself as he followed.

Toad's POV

Ned was finishing up putting a cast on Toad's wrist as Dean walked in. "Okie dokie, that's one down and one to go." Ned smiled as Toad raised an eyebrow at the guy in front of him. _"Okie dokie? Who the bloody 'ell says that?" _He felt like the family pet. All the guys nervously stood around him as the doctor fixed him up. _"Weirdoes."_ Ned cleaned up the gun wound much faster than he took wrapping Toad's wrist. He then stood up and took the gloves off his hand. "Well, you'll be fine. Just minor injuries anyway." Toad sighed. "Will I have to stay here long?" Ned nodded. "Just a couple days of rest." Toad grimaced. _"Great. Just bloody great."_

Sam's POV

Sam looked over at Dean, who seemed pretty calm and relaxed. Sam, on the other hand, was still worried Ned would make some joke. Ned finished with the bullet wound and told Toad he would have to rest. Ned looked around at Bobby, Sam, Dean and Toad. "So. How'd you meet?" Dean smiled. "I shot him thinking he was a monster." Toad jerked his head, glaring at Dean. Dean made an innocent face. Ned laughed as he gathered up his stuff. "Sounds like an interesting story." He stood by the door to the living room, holding his stuff and smiling. He looked back at Dean. "Was it because he's green?" Dean's face fell into an 'uhhh' look and Toad looked he wanted to yell his head off at Ned.

Sam quickly shoved Ned to the door as Toad started to open his mouth. Ned, oblivious to what he said, kept smiling. Sam quickly helped Ned take his stuff to his car. "Uh, thanks, Ned." He waved. "Bye." Ned nodded and waved as he drove away. Sam went back inside, were Toad was angrily grumbling on the couch. Sam awkwardly fake smiled then ran away to the kitchen to avoid Toad's death glare. Bobby was leaning on the counter with a beer, as usual. "That went well." He added sarcastically. Sam wrinkled his forehead in frustration and grabbed a beer.

Dean's POV

Ned just had to ruin it. Oh well. He sat on the chair next to the couch where Toad was laying. "So. How's it going?" Dean said, trying to lighten the mood. Toad glared at him. "How the 'ell do you think its going?" Dean wrinkled his forehead, pretending to be deep in thought. He finally looked back up to Toad and answered. "Good?" Toad rolled over, still remotely angry looking. "No. Far from it. I'm stuck with you guys." Dean gave him a frustrated look. "Do know how we feel being stuck with you?" Toad looked over, unimpressed with the comeback. "Really?" He replied sarcastically before looking out the window.

Dean glared at him. "No, we love you because you're such a bucket of sunshine." Toad smirked. "Never heard that one before." Dean threw a pillow at him. It hit Toad in his freshly wrapped up leg. "Ow! Wot the 'ell?" Dean laughed as Toad threw a pillow and missed. "Ha. You're just getting more sunshiny every minute." Toad threw two more pillows and hit Dean. Dean laughed as he grabbed all the pillows. "Now you're out of pillows." Toad sat up and smirked. "Oh yeah?" Dean looked at the pillows and then at Toad, a satisfied grin on his face. "Yeah." Toad nodded. Then just as Dean was gonna pelt his pillows something flew out of Toad and grabbed the two pillows Dean was holding. Dean screamed and jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy/review!**

Chapter 3:

Toad's POV

Sam and Bobby ran into the room, looking at Toad. Bobby looked from Dean to Toad. "What was what? What did you do?" Toad looked at them, kind of nervous that Bobby was obviously angry. "I used my tongue to grab a pillow." Toad leaned back, still watching Bobby and Sam. Dean looked at him in shock. "That was your _tongue_?" Toad nodded. "Yeah." Sam looked at Toad, confused. "You grabbed a pillow with your tongue?" Toad nodded. Dean grabbed Sam's beer and put it on Bobby's desk. "Can you grab that?" Without a word, Toad shot his tongue and grabbed it. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Whoa." Dean grinned. "Aw, man! That is awesome!"

Toad smiled, happy to have the reaction be 'awesome' instead of 'disgusting'. Bobby nodded. Even he was impressed. "Can you do anything else?" Toad nodded. "I can climb walls. And spit thick stuff out." Bobby's eyebrows furrowed. "Thick stuff?" Toad nodded again. "Yeah. Like slime. It 'ardens and won't come off." Bobby didn't seem to like that. Sam reacted like Bobby, and Dean nodded, still impressed.

Dean's POV

Sam and Bobby didn't seem overly impressed, but it was so damn awesome. Secretly, Dean has always wanted to be a mutant. Maybe just a little. Sam nodded. "So, what do you... do?" Toad gave Sam a funny look. Dean smirked to himself at Sam's lack of good conversation starters. Sam put up his hand. "Um, let me rephrase that. What do you do for a living?" Toad shrugged. "Mutant terrorist." Dean looked over at him, remotely shocked. "What?" Bobby's mustache even looked tense. Toad looked at them, realizing maybe it wasn't the best to say. "Hey! That's what the police call me, anyway." Bobby crossed his arms. "Police? You've been arrested? Or been a terrorist!" Toad narrowed his eyes. "Hey. I was just trying to help out my own kind from bein' discriminated against!" Bobby raised his eyebrows and mutter to himself as he walked back to the kitchen. "There are easier ways to prevent discrimination..." Dean didn't hear the rest.

Toad's POV

Toad shrugged and leaned back. He looked at Sam and Dean, who were kinda watching him uneasily. "Hey!" Toad snapped. "I didn't think it 'as that bad." Dean shrugged. "Welllll... Terrorists are kind of a bad thing." Sam nodded slowly. Toad rolled his eyes. Did they think he was retarded? He knew that no one liked terrorists, but he thought maybe they would get his point. "I know that terrorists are bad, you bloody bastards." Toad crossed his arms, a little pissed off.

Sam's POV

Sam watched Toad curl up angrily on the couch. He turned to Dean, who was inching towards the kitchen. He furrowed his brows at Dean when he glanced over. Dean shrugged and ran way to the kitchen. Bobby had already scattered to the kitchen. Sam shook his head and followed Dean in there. Bobby was cleaning off one of his guns on the table. "What a bucket of sunshine." He muttered. Sam sat down adjacent to Bobby and Dean went into the fridge. "You got any chicken wings?" Bobby ignored Dean, who leaned out of the fridge to look at Bobby and Sammy at the table. Sam sighed. "So, what are we going to do?" Dean stepped out of the fridge and shrugged. "We don't tell anyone and its okay."

Dean's POV

Sam raised an eyebrow and Bobby looked at him confused. "What?" Dean shrugged again. "I don't think he's that dangerous. He seems okay, and besides, what is he gonna do? He's got a broken wrist and a gunshot wound." Bobby shook his head. "Idjut. I'm keeping watch on him, still." Dean grinned, happy he still kind of won the battle.

Toad's POV

_"Wot, do they think I'm gonna steal from them or somethin'?" _He stood up, rubbing his bandaged gunshot wound. He inched towards the door where the kitchen began. He listened as the gruff older guy, Bobby, spoke. "I just don't think we should keep him here." Toad narrowed his eyes. _"Fine. I don't stay where I ain't welcome." _He silently moved towards the study. He looked around at the stuff in there. He needed to take something he could pawn to get some money. He dug around the bookcase, keeping quiet so they wouldn't jump out and shoot him again. He reached into the back and pulled open a box. He felt inside, and felt something cold.

He pulled it out quickly, realizing it was a pistol. It was a beautiful hand marked pistol. He opened the chamber to reveal four unused bullets. He smiled to himself, knowing he just hit the jackpot. He leaned back and looked out the door to see if they were there. _"Must still be in the kitchen." _ He smiled and walked over to the window. Glancing back at the kitchen, he smiled. They wouldn't find him. He pushed open the window and jumped out quickly. He could easily hotwire a car. But which one? He did like that Impala.

Dean's POV

"What was that?" Sam and Bobby got wide eyed as the growl of the Impala rumbled in the kitchen. "OH GOD!" Dean shoved Sam out of the way as he ran out of the house. The Impala flew off down the road, with that British mutant bastard in it. Sam followed him out, but Dean didn't notice. "MY CAR!" Dean screamed wildly and ran after the car. "NO! THAT ASSHOLE!" Bobby walked out. "That's not the only thing he took." He threw the empty box at Dean. Dean's face twisted up in anger. "He took my gun and my car. He is dead! C'mon, we're going after him!" He ripped the door open to Bobby's truck and watched as the steering wheel and brake fell out of the car. "That dick...!"


End file.
